Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas?
by LeopardAssasins
Summary: Fic pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan. Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah Sora, Riku, Roxas dan Namine mendatangi Twilight Town. Namun saat ini, Roxas dan Namine sedang bertengkar! Apa yang Sora dan Riku lakukan untuk menenangkan keadaan ini?
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Selamat datang di Our Promises Never Fade Kingdom Hearts Version. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam mengetik (ato typo? Masih belum paham istilah-istilah di fanfiction). Tapi dalam cerita ini, ini seri ke 5 dari overall story. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak dipahami.

Dan sekarang, **_PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!_**

Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts itu milik Square Enix**

**Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas (chapter 1)**

* * *

><p>"Kau berbohong padaku, Namine!" seru seorang anak laki-laki.<p>

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari Nina?" anak perempuan itu –yang dipanggil Namine- berseru balik.

"Seharusnya kutahu kalau kau itu seorang pembocor rahasia!" seru anak laki-laki itu dengan pedasnya.

"Akupun menyesal mengetahui kalau kau itu seorang playboy cap kabel" balas Namine, lebih pedas daripada 1 mangkok sambel cabe plus 3 botol saos cabe (ada yang beda antara keduanya?). Anak laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak akan perkataan Namine. Namun, ia mengeluarkan mata kemarahannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" serunya tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kubilang sekali lagi. KAU ADALAH SEORANG PLAYBOY KABEL!" seru Namine lebih keras.

"Itu dia!" serunya lagi. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini semua!"

"Kemari kalau kau berani, pengecut!"

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!" seru seseorang didepan ruangan. Mereka baru menyadari kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas, dangan 40-an pasang mata menyoroti mereka, yang dari tadi menonton mereka berargumen (dan nyaris menyatakan perang). Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua yang sedang mabuk asmara, eh, mabuk amarah. Kecuali seseorang yang tadi berteriak kepada mereka, yaitu bu guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu.

"Saya sedang menerangkan kalian malah mencari ribut sendiri!" serunya pada mereka berdua.

"Dia yang salah sendiri, bu!" seru anak laki-laki itu, menunjuk Namine.

"Bukan! Roxas yang salah bu!" seru Namine, balas menunjuk anak laki-laki itu, Roxas.

"Sudah! Reni, kau pindah ke tempat Namine. Arif, kau pindah ke tempat Roxas." suruh bu guru. Roxas dan Namine akhirnya menjauh. Suasana mulai menjadi tenang. Tapi, ketenangan tidak berpihak kepada Namine dan Roxas, karena api kemarahan keduanya masih tetap menyala.

* * *

><p>Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sora keluar dari kelasnya seperti biasa. Namun, hari itu berbeda saat Sora mendengar sesuatu saat ia sedang membeli minuman di kantin.<p>

"Apa? Namine dan Roxas bertengkar lagi?" tanya seorang anak perempuan.

"Ia, sudah hampir seminggu ini Namine dan Roxas 'tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar'." jawab temannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Mudah-mudahan ini bukan soal Hayner saat itu." pikir Sora dalam hati. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian saat mereka mengikuti lomba.

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

* * *

><p>Saat itu, Hayner sedang mengantarkan Namine. Setelah kejadian di jalanan 2 hari yang lalu, Namine bisa dibilang sedikit takut untuk keluar sendirian malam-malam di daerah Twilight Town. Kebetulan saat itu Hayner ingin keluar juga, jadi ia menemani Namine keluar. Mereka sedikit bercakap-cakap, sampai itu terjadi.<p>

Namine terjatuh, dengan tangan memegangi dadanya. Tepat saat itu, Hayner menangkapna dengan posisi ia memegangi kedua bahu Namine. Namine mengerang kesakitan. Hayner tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia bukan seperti Hikari, yang merupakan dokter kecil di sekolahnya.

Untungnya, ada seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan dekat dari tempat tersebut dan membantunya membawa Namine ke rumah sakit.

Saat di rumah sakit, Hayner ingin berterima kasih pada pejalan kaki itu. Pada akhirnya, pejalan kaki membuka penyamarannya selama ini. Ia adalah Roxas. Bisa dibilang Roxas tidak terlalu senang melihat adegan tersebut namun ini menyangkut kesehatan Namine. Ketidak senangannya termasuk saat Hayner menjaketi Namine saat hujan lebat. Namun ia memaafkan Hayner dan meminta kami (Anggota P1 minus Namine plus Hikari, Olette, Hayner, dan Pence) berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Namine Roxas ada disini, mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

* * *

><p>Back to Reality...<p>

* * *

><p>"Gue harap mereka tidak bertengkar karena hal itu." pikirnya lagi. Daripada kembali ke kelas, ia lebih memilih mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Namine dan Roxas saat ini.<p>

Disisi lain, Riku juga mendengar pembicaraan seseorang tentang pertengkaran Namine dan Roxas.

"Kenapa lagi tuh mereka berdua? Padahal aku tak pernah mendengar Roxas atau Namine ada yang selingkuh." gumamnya pelan. Ia mencoba berpikir. Apakah saudara perempuannya atau 'pasangan'-nya itu ada yang selingkuh? Tak lama, Lamunannya itu dibuyarkan oleh salah seorang dari belakang.

"Hei, Riku!" sapa orang itu. Riku berbalik. Ia adalah Namine, orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Eh, emm... Namine..." jawabnya. Namine tersenyum pada Riku.

"Rik, bisa nggak temenin aku jajan? Laper nih." pintanya.

"Eh, tapi... Na..."

"Please..." Namine memohon dengan _puppy eyes-_nya. Riku akhirnya bernafas pelan. Akhirnya mengangguk. Ia dan Riku akhirnya pergi ke kantin. Sialnya bagi Namine, saat itu Sora dan Roxas juga ikut ke kantin. Untungnya saja mereka nggak bertemu karena saling membelakangi.

"Mau akan apa, Rox?" tanya Sora.

"Emmm... Mie goreng sama teh anget kayaknya enak nih." jawab Roxas.

"Kalo gitu, gue baksonya aja 1. Lagi nggak ada duit." kata Sora.

"Kau mau apa, Namine?" tanya Riku.

"Em... keliatannya yang anget-anget enak nih. Minta mi 1." Jawab Namine.

"Berarti aku nasi goreng." Kata Riku. Setelah pesanan mereka jadi, mereka mencari tempat duduk. Ironisnya, hanya ada 1 tempat lagi. Yaitu tempat duduk di tengah-tengah halaman kantin tersebut. Mereka tiba ke tempat itu secara bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Roxas dan Namine bersamaan, lebih mirip berteriak.

"Aku mau makan! Pergi sono! Gangguin nafsu makan gue aja!" jawab Roxas lebih dahulu.

"Enak aja. Gue yang uluan nyampe tempat ini lebih dulu. Pergi sono!"

"Sebaiknya lu pergi sekarang juga."

"Enak aja! Lu yang harusnya pergi dari sini!"

"Sori ganggu pertengkaran kalian." Kata Riku tiba-tiba. "Kalian mau makan atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau! Kalau bukan karena orang ini..." jawab Roxas menunjuk Namine.

"Enak saja! Elu yang bikin selera makan gue mulai hilang!" seru Namine. Tiba-tiba, Sora menggebrak meja itu dengan keras, membuat Namine dan Roxas kaget (plus anak-anak yang makan disana).

"Kalo kalian mau bertengkar dari pagi nyampe malam ini, gue nggak keberatan. Tapi jangan ditempat umum!" seru Sora. Akhirnya setelah semua itu, mereka akhirnya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Roxas menghadap Namine, sementara Riku menghadap Sora. Dalam acara itu, suasananya hening. Biasanya mereka berempat yang suka bikin keributan (keributan yang baik lho...). Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Namine melirik ke arah meja makan. Ia mendapati botol saos cabe yang masih penuh. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mengambil saos cabe itu, dan secara 'tidak sengaja' menyemprotkannya ke seragam Roxas.

"Oh, Roxas, aku minta maaf!" katanya pura pura menyesal. Ia menggosok noda tersebut, hanya menambah parah noda yang ada di pakaiannya.

"Itu dia!" seru Roxas. Ia menggebrak meja di depannya ini. "Kalau kau ingin perang, akan kuberikan perang yang takkan kau lupakan!"

"Siapa takut!" Namine menantang balik. Kali ini, Roxas mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Namine. Sama seperti Roxas, Namine juga mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Roxas. Namun, badan mereka tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Apa?" seru mereka berdua. Mereka melirik kebelakang. Tenyata Sora memegangi tangan Roxas sementara Riku memegangi tangan Namine.

"Riku! Seret mereka menjauh satu sama lain! Sekarang!" seru Sora. Sora dan Riku akhirnya menyeret keduanya menjauh (setelah bersusah payah. Riku akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari 'jangan meremehkan wanita muda'. Karena Namine kalo meronta kuat banget!).

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau ingin berkelahi dengan perempuan, dan di kantin pula! Otak lu sebenernya dimana sih?" seru Sora setelah berhasil menyeret Roxas menjauh.

"Ini bukan urusan lu!" jawab Roxas dengan dinginnya. Ia menatap Namine yang dibawa oleh Riku dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajamnya setajam silet.

"Iya, ini urusan gue dan Riku juga. Kita sahabat, Rox! Kalau ada sesuatu, pasti kita melakukannya bersama-sama." Kata Sora. Akhirnya Roxas menghela nafas. Pertanda ia mengerti perkataan Sora.

"Iya." Katanya. Namun ia melirik Namine dengan pandangan tajamnya lagi. "Tapi tidak dengan dia!"

"Kenapa kau begini, Namine?" tanya Riku, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tak biasanya kau marah seperti ini."

"Ini semua karena playboy kabel itu!" seru Namine.

"Meskipun begitu, kau tak bisa mempperlakukannya seperti itu, Namine." Riku mencoba kembali.

"Ia memang pantas." kata Namine, singkat.

"Tapi tak harus seperti ini kan?" kata Riku pada akhirnya, kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau benar." kata Namine. "Namun ia tak bisa dimaafkan!"

Setelah beberapa kali percakapan, Sora akhirnya bisa menenangkan Roxas dan Riku menenangkan Namine. Sampai pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sora dan Riku.

"Apa sih masalahnya sampai bertengkar kayak gini?" tanya Sora dan Riku.

"Semua dimulai malam itu..." kata Roxas dan Namine memulai ceritanya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu yang lalu...<p>

* * *

><p>Namine, dikarenakan perasaan menyesalnya akibat dia membocorkan rahasia tentang hubungan dia dengan Roxas kepada Nina, mendatangi rumah Roxas untuk meminta maaf. Ia memandangi rumah Roxas. Rumah bertingkat itu sangat megah, layaknya rumah orang kaya. Namun dipikir kembali, Roxas bersikap seperti anak sederhana. Ia mengetuk pintu, dan Roxas membukanya seperti biasa. Seperti tak ada masalah antara ia dan Namine, Roxas mempersilahkan Namine masuk dan langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, membuat Namine memiliki waktu untuk melihat keadaan didalam rumah itu.<p>

"Rumahnya kosong, mungkin orang tuanya sedang keluar." pikir Namine. Ia duduk di ruang tamu. Ruangan yang bertemakan coklat itu cukup rapi. Ia duduk di kursi ketika Roxas kembali dari dapur membawa minuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Namine?" tanya Roxas.

"Baik, seperti biasa." Jawab Namine. Mereka membicarakan keadaan mereka sejauh ini, setelah rahasia tersebut terdengar oleh Roxas. 'Nih gimana? Rencananya kan mau minta maaf ke Roxas. Tapi kenapa jadi akrab kayak gini? Padahal belum minta maaf. Apakah ia memaafkanku? Tapi aku belum mendengar ia menerima maafku sejauh ini' pikir Namine.

"Roxas, aku ingin mengatakan..."

"Aku tahu." jawab Roxas. "Aku tahu secara persis apa yang ingin kau katakan. Pertama, kau ingin minta 'maaf' dan kau bilang aku 'menyesalinya'. Lalu kau akan mengatakan 'Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu' dan 'Aku seharusnya tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya tanpa berbicara padamu terlebih dahulu'. Sudah terlambat, Namine. Sudah terlambat. Kau sudah mengatakannya kepada Nina. Dan hal yang membuat keadaan lebih buruk, kau sudah lama menyembunyikannya setelah kau berbohong padaku. Ketika kau bisa berbohong mengenai 1 hal, kaupun bisa berbohong tentang 1000 hal!"

"Ta, tapi Roxas. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Kata Namine sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tahu, Namine. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin meminta maaf. Dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Tapi kenyataannya, pada saat ini, aku pikir aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Kata Roxas. Namine memandang Roxas, dengan muka ketidak percayaan. Ia benar-benar terkejut. 'Tidak... ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu kan? Katakanlah itu tidak benar.' pikir Namine.

"Ma, maksudmu apa, Roxas?" akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. Matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku pikir, lebih baik kita putus." Jawab Roxas. " Jadi, tolong. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

"Ka, kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi?" tanya Namine. Roxas mengangguk tanpa sedikitpun melirik wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Namine sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari keluar, untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Walupun pada akhirnya Roxas melihatnya juga.

"Maafkan aku, Namine."

* * *

><p>Oke! Chapter pertama selesai! RnR please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah, ini chapter ke 2 dari **Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas?**

Dan sekarang, tanpa banyak basa-basi, **_PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!_**

Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts itu milik Square Enix**

**Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas (chapter 2)**

* * *

><p>Back to Reality...<p>

"Ohhh... Jadi begitu." Kata Sora dan Riku.

"Iya." Kata Namine dan Roxas. " Tapi aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini!" Sayangnya, bel tanda masuk kembali ke kelas sudah berbunyi (sudah 45 menit tah cerita itu? Waduh!). Mereka serempak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memandang kantin yang mulai sepi, lalu berjalan ke kelas masing-masing.

"Namine, gue tahu elu nggak bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan sama Roxas, iya kan?" tanya Riku.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sor. Tapi apa yang udah dia lakukan terlalu menyakitkan hati gue!" jawab Roxas.

"Tapi sampai sekarang, lu masih suka dan cinta sama Namine kan?" tanya Sora."Iya sih, Riku. Tapi..." jawab Namine. Namun langsung dipotong oleh Riku.

"Tapi inilah saatnya! Ini adalah ujian bagi perasaan kalian berdua!"

"Siapa tahu, Namine akan benar-benar berubah menurut pikiran lu. Tapi inget, Rox. Sekeras apapun lu menyembunyikan perasaan lu, kau takkan bisa menyembunyikannya lama-lama." Kata Sora.

"Iya, mungkin itu alasan dia menceritakan hal itu semua." Kata Roxas. "Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menggunakan alasan itu untuk membenarkan tindakannya!"

"Sudahlah, Namine. Sekarang lebih baikkau tenangkan diri sendiri dulu. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tiba, kau bisa akhiri atau menlanjutkannya sampai nafas terakhir. Itu pilihanmu." Saran Riku. Namine memandang Riku, saudaranya itu, sebelum mengangguk "Iya."

"Cobalah rileeks dulu. Lalu pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini. Ingat satu hal: hidup adalah pilihan." Saran Sora.

"Iya deh, pak guru..." jawab Roxas dengan santainya.

"DAN JANGAN MANGGIL GUA PAK GURU! DASAR MULE! MUKA BULE!" seru Sora, cukup keras sampai terdengar oleh Namine dan Riku.

"Itu suara Sora." Kata Namine. "Jadi, lebih baik aku ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya berada di kelas terlebih dahulu."

"Ya udah. Ke kelas dulu ya!" kata Riku. Mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing, termasuk Sora dan Roxas.

* * *

><p>Malam hari (eh, gue udah bilang ini hari apa belum? Belum ya? Hmm... Gimana kalo hari sabtu aja? Apa? Setuju? Kalo setuju kita kembali ke story), biasanya anak-anak remaja pada keluar malam-malam untuk malam mingguan. Kecuali Sora. Ia terpaksa keluar untuk membeli nasi goreng dikarenakan Ibunya tak sempat membuat makan malam.<p>

"Dan sekarang bensin di motor gue abis. Sial banget ya gue hari ini..." kata Sora pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Namine sedang berjalan untuk meminta maaf pada Roxas karena kejadian 'saos' tadi siang. Ia membawa sepiring kue bolu yang ia buat dirumah setelah ia pulang sekolah.<p>

"Ku harap ia mau menerima permintaan maafku." kata Namine dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Di depan rumahnya, Riku bersiap-siap untuk menuju rumahnya Roxas untuk merencanakan kembalinya hubungan Roxas dan Namine. Tapi ia menyembunyikannya dari Roxas sendiri.<p>

"Kuharap Roxas mau menerima Namine lagi." Harapnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara Roxas, ia sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga d lantai 2. Saat itu, keluarganya sedang menghadiri acara makan malam antar pengusaha sukses (wajar dia orang kaya ^_^)<p>

"Membosankan!" serunya. Ia sudah menonton 4 DVD kesukaannya, main PS2, internetan, tapi ia masih merasa bosan.

"Gue harap ada kejutan malam ini." harap Roxas dalam hati. Tak lama, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Roxas dalam alam pikirannya. Ia membuka pintunya dan terkejut, karena seseorang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Roxas! Roxas!" kata seseorang itu. Ia melihat lebih jelas lagi. Ternyata ia seorang perempuan!

"Xi, Xion?" tanya Roxas.

"Aku melihatnya, Roxas! Aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lain!" kata perempuan yang bernama Xion itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Xion, sudahlah. Kau tenangkan diri dulu. Ayo duduk di ruang tamu." ajak Roxas. Roxas akhirnya memapahnya ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Na? kenapa kau datang sembil menangis tersedu-sedu?" tanya Roxas.

"I, ini so, soal Axel." katanya terisak-isak. "Ax, Axel se, selingkuh dengan perempuan lain." ia lalu kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Sudah ya, sabar." kata Roxas sambil mengelus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. setelah Xion mulai sedikit tenang, Roxas memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa melihat Axel bersama perempuan lain?" tanya Roxas.

"Si, siang itu aku la, lagi ingin ke wc. Ku, kudengar ada seseorang yang me, mengaduh. Sa, saat ku membuka pi, pintu, ter, ternyata A, Axel berciuman dengan perempuan lain." ceritanya sambil terisak-isak. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kedada Roxas, tangannya melingkari badan Roxas yang besar, alias Xion memeluknya.

"Tidak apa. tidak apa, Xion. Menangislah. Mungkin itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik." kata Roxas. Ia mengelus-elus rambut perempuan itu. Xion yang menangis dan memeluk Roxas, dan Roxas (terlepas dari permasalahan antara ia dan Namine) yang mengelus rambut Xion, berada di posisi seperti itu sampai...

"PRANG!"

Terdengar suara piring yang terjatuh, atau lebih mirip sesuatu yang dibanting. Xion langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan bersamaan dengan Roxas melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan, seumuran dengan mereka. Di dekat kakinya terdapat pecahan piring, beling-belingnya pun tersebar. Kue-kue juga berserakkan disekitarnya. Mukanya penuh dengan rasa pengharapan ini hanya mimpi, kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan. Ia adalah Namine.

"Na, Namine..." sebelum sempat ia menjelaskan, akhirnya meledakkan isi hatinya di rumah Roxas.

"Kau sudah membuatku sedih saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku juga membuatku kecewa saat mengajakku berkelahi. Dan aku masih bisa memaafkanmu, Roxas." kata Namine. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. "Dan sekarang, aku melihatmu dipelukan perempuan lain? Aku benci kau, Roxas! Aku benci! Kau playboy, buaya darat dari segala buaya! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" Namine langsung berlari, membanting pintu rumah Roxas sebelum Roxas mampu mengejarnya.

"Roxas, bisa ceritakan aku apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Xion. Roxas hanya terdiam.

"Roxas? Roxas!" Xion mulai menggoncang-goncangkan badan Roxas. Tetap tak ada respon.

* * *

><p>Sora saat itu sedang membayar nasi goreng pesanan ibunya. Saat ia ingin keluar mengambil motornya, sekilas ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari sambil menangis.<p>

"Itu Namine, kan?" pikirnya. Ia mencoba menajamkan pandangannya yang minus itu dan yakin itu Namine. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan motornya untuk mengejar Namine.

* * *

><p>Namine berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang tinggi, dimana ia menyadari inilah saat untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia melepaskan cincin yang menempel di jari manis tangan kanannya tersebut dan mengingat kembali saat Roxas memintanya menjadi pacarnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

* * *

><p>"Emm... Namine. Udah mendingan sekarang?" tanya Roxas.<p>

"Iya. Kepalaku memang masih agak pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja." jawab Namine. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Namine sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Dan sudah beberapa minggu setelah kecelakaan itu. Roxas sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah untuk menjaga Namine.

"Emmm... Roxas..." kata Namine.

"Apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Apakah orangtuaku datang ke sini?" tanya Namine. Roxas menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi, saat kau koma di UGD orangtuamu datang. Mereka khawatir setengah mati akan keadaanmu. Dan mereka memintaku menjagamu sampai keluar dari rumah sakit." ia lalu tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Namine. Roxas melihatnya. Ia melihat wajah Namine yang memerah. Bukan karena ia sakit atau malu, tapi karena kesal.

"Ada apa, Namine? Mukamu merah?" tanya Roxas. Seperti baru tersadar dari alam pikirannya, Namine menggelengkan mukanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa kok." jawabnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum tapi setengah dipaksakan. Roxas tahu hal itu.

'Ia sepertinya mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya.' pikirnya. Ia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut namun ia segera menghapus pikiran itu dari pikirannya. Ia tak ingin membuat keadaan Namine lebih buruk lagi. Saat Namine menoleh ke arah lain, Roxas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Emm... Namine?" panggil Roxas pelan. Namine menoleh ke arah Roxas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namine. Roxas menarik nafas dan memberikan benda tersebut pada Namine. Benda itu adalah 2 buah cincin berwarna perak dilengkapi ukiran R N di lingkarannya, inisial Roxas dan Namine.

"Ro, Roxas..." Namine tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku cinta padamu, Namine." tanya Roxas pada akhirnya. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?". Tiba-tiba Roxas tersentak kaget karena air mata mengalir membasuhi pipi Namine.

"A, aku mi, minta maaf ka, kalau ti..." kali ini Roxas yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena saat itu pula Namine merangkul Roxas dengan cepat. Namine membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Roxas.

"Kau tak tahu sudah lama aku ingin sekali kau mengatakan itu." kata Namine disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Roxas." Roxas akhirnya merangkulnya balik. Mereka berpandangan sesaat. Jantung mereka berdebar cepat. Sedikit-demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Namine dan Roxas saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Sampai...

BRAAAAAKKKKKK...

"Namine! Sarapannya sudah siap!" seru seseorang. Namine dan Roxas seketika menjauh. Mereka melihat ke asal suara. Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa sebuah kantong kresek berisi makanan. Ia adalah Sora.

"He, sori ganggu saat-saat kalian berdua. Gue keluar dulu ya! Silahkan melanjutkan kembali. Tapi jangan nyampe kebablasan lo!" kata Sora dengan enaknya lalu keluar ngeloyor kamar.

"Sora!" seru Namine dan Roxas bersamaan. Mereka lalu perpandangan satu sama lain, dan tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>Back to Reality...<p>

* * *

><p>"Namun saat itu sudah berlalu." kata Namine pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri di susuran tangan jembatan saat ia melihat cincin itu sekali lagi. Ia meyakinkan diri untuk melakukannya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuang cincin itu ke sungai...<p>

Sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan pergelangan tangannya...

* * *

><p>Siapakah sebenarnya Xion? Siapakah yang menahan Namine untuk tidak membuang cincinnya? Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya di<strong> Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas (chapter 3)<strong>

Please dunk RnR nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ketiga dari **Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas?**

Raffli: Hey! Leo! Kapan dimulai?

Leo: *mulut penuh dengan makanan* Hm...ph... yhea... bwhaat puwraha ruieadel, **_PULIS WENCHOY DWHE STUORI! _**Huek! Humph..._  
><em>

Raffli: Makanya jangan suka ngomong sambil makan! *kasih air putih*

Leo: *minum air putih* Hahhh... hah... oke dah. Buat para reader, **PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**

Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts itu milik Square Enix**

**Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas? (chapter 3)**

* * *

><p>Namine melihat kebelakang, untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani menghentikannya. terlihatlah seorang anak yang berbadan tinggi,mukanya penuh dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Ia berkeringat hebat dan memegang sebuah kantong kresek yang berisi nasi goreng. Ia adalah Sora.<p>

"Apa yang mau kau akukan dengan cincin itu?" tanya Sora dengan datar.

"Ini bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku!" Namine mencoba melepaskan diri, hanya untuk memperkeras pegangan Sora.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membuang benda kesukaanku juga!" kata Sora. Ia mencoba mengambil benda itu dari tangan Namine. Sayangnya, Namine (masih dengan perasaan kesalnya pada Roxas) melepaskan cincin itu dari pegangannya. Membuatnya menggelinding ke arah sisi jembatan tersebut.

"Tidak!" seru Sora. Ia langsung mengejar cincin yang terjatuh itu dan berusaha menangkapnya. Sedikit lagi cincin itu akan mencapai sisi jembatan dan jatuh, saat...

"Dapat!" seru Sora. Ia melompat dan berhasil mendapatkan cincin itu. Namun ia baru menyadari kalau dibawah jembatan itu terdapat sungai yang dalam. Sora menutup matanya. Menyadari kalau saat ini mungkin akan tiba...

"Tidak!" kata Namine. Ia mencoba menggapai kaki Sora. Dan berhasil. Sora berhenti di sisi jembatan. Kepalanya melewati bagian susuran tangan jembatan itu. Sora membuka mata dan berada dalam _Eternal Shock _karena melihat dirinya di ketinggian 10 M dari permukaan air.

"Namine..." kata Sora memanggil Namine.

"Iya..." jawabnya.

"Kalau kau ingin membuang cincin itu, kenapa tidak melepaskan kakiku saja?" tanya Sora. Namine terkejut akan perkataan temannya itu.

"Kalau kakimu kulepaskan, kau bisa tenggelam disana." jawab Namine. Tak disadari oleh Sora, Namine mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sora mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari sisi jembatan tersebut, dan berhasil. Setelah Sora berhasil berdiri kembali diatas jembatan tersebut, ia duduk didekat sebuah tiang di salah satu sisi jembatan tersebut. Namine duduk didekatnya. Sora ingin mencoba memulai percakapan namun Namine memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai hampir mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk mengambil cincin itu?" tanyanya. Sora terdiam sesaat.

"Karena ku tak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi." jawabnya. "Setelah aku kehilangan Kairi, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tak akan membiarkan sebuah kenanganpun lepas. Entah itu memori, foto, ataupun benda lainnya." Ia pun menyodorkan cincin itu kembali kepada Namine. "Aku tahu mungkin Roxas..."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU DIDEPAN WAJAHKU!" seru Namine. Sora sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Namun ia mulai tenang kembali.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." kata Sora. "Aku tahu mungkin 'orang itu' berbuat jahat padamu, Namine. Namun ku harap kau tidak membuang memori yang berharga itu."

"Tapi, memori itu menyakitkan, Ra. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku..."

"Aku tahu." potong Sora. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Setiap malam aku selalu berharap ia datang kembali ke hidupanku. Aku terus mencoba mencari keberadaannya."

"Sejak ia diculik, 3 tahun yang lalu, sebagian dari diriku menghilang begitu saja. Aku seperti bukan apa-apa saat itu. Aku tak bisa selamatkan teman yang sangat kusayangi." Sora menahan diri untuk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Maka, mulai saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku tak akan membiarkan satu memoripun lepas. Bahkan yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun."

"Tapi, orang sepertimu tentu tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati..."

"Dan bicara soal sakit hati, aku juga pernah." potong Sora. "Aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Ia baik, namun pendiam. Dan kalau lagi beraksi, ia jadi mirip singa yang sedang mencari mangsa." Sora lalu tertawa. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan. "Yah, tapi itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku mencari Kairi, gue tahu dia punya pacar baru. Dan gue hanya bisa berharap dia memilih orang yang tepat. Seperti kau dan Roxas saat ini." Namine terdiam kembali. Ia mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang dimaksud oleh Sora.

'Tunggu. Apa maksudnya ia mengatakan seperti aku dan Roxas saat ini setelah ia menceritakan perempuan yang disukainya memilih orang lain?' pikir Namine. Lalu bagaikan petir yang menyambar, sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya. 'Tidak! Itu tak mungkin...' pikirnya lagi. Ia lalu bermaksud ingin menanyakan maksud dari kalimat tersebut saat ia menyadari Sora memandangnya dengan serius.

"Namine, gue tahu ini pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi, tapi gue pengen lu menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Apa lu masih mencintai Roxas?" tanya Sora, tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama itu didepannya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Namine sedikit kaget. Namun ia menjawab, "Iya."

Tak disadari oleh mereka berdua. Ada seseorang yang menginitp mereka dari kejauhan. Ia mendengarkan apa semua yang dibicarakan mereka berdua saat itu dan setelah beberapa menit menonton, iapun pergi.

* * *

><p>Pendek? Kurang panjang untuk sebuah chapter? Please RnR!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... MASUKKKK!

Raffli: Perasaan tiap chapter kecuali chap1 openingnya simpel amat. Agak panjangin napa?

Leo: Terserah gue. Gue kan authornya. Unutuk para reader, _**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY****!**_

Raffli: Itu 'Untuk' bego!*jitakin Leo*

Leo: *ngusap-ngusapin kepala* Ow! Iya! Itu salah ketik!

Raffli: Makanya benerin! *ngeluarin batu*

Leo: Oke dah. Untuk para reader,_** PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**_ *kabur*

Raffli: Hei! Kesini lu! *ngejar Leo*

Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts itu milik Square Enix**

**Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas (chapter 2)**

Sementara itu di rumah Reno, Reno masih dalam _comatose state _karena kejadian 'piring jatuh' tadi. Berkali-kali Ia ingin melihat keadaan Namine, berkali-kali pula Xion mengentikannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghentikanku, Xion? Aku hanya ingin ketemu Namine!" kata Reno.

"Kau tak bisa ketemu Namine dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini." kata Xion mencoba menenangkan Reno kembali. "Paling tidak, tenangkan diri dulu, No."

"Tenangkan diri?" seru Reno. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenangkan diri? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Namine di luar sana?" dan tepat saat itu bel berbunyi.

"Halo! Ada orang di dalam?" sahut seseorang di luar yang menyalakan bel.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" sahut Xion dan Roxas nyaris bersamaan. Xion segera membuka pintu depan. Muncullah Riku.

"Riku?" tanya Xion.

"Xi, Xion?" tanya Riku. Mereka saling _nervous. _Hal ini wajar, karena mereka sempat juga pacaran.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Xion.

"Aku mau bicara mengenai Namine pada Roxas." jawab Riku.

"Sepertinya kau datang di saat yang tepat, namun tidak tepat pula." kata Xion.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Riku.

"Lebih baik kita bicaranya di dalam saja." ajak Xion. Riku dan Xion pun masuk ke dalam. Riku melihat didalam, Roxas duduk dengan tangan dikeningnya.

"Roxas?" tanya Riku.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Roxas bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal Namine denganmu." jawab Riku. Dan pada saat itu pula, Roxas berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Riku. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar terlihat marah. Namun pada akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Riku melihat sekeliling. Ia mendapati sesuatu seperti kue dan pecahan kaca di sudut ruangan. Tapi kue itu sangat ia kenali bentuknya.

"I, itu..." Riku terbata-bata menjawabnya.

"Iya. Namine baru saja ke sini, namun ia pergi." kata Xion.

"Ini suatu kesalahpahaman. Aku dan Xion bersaudara. Ia datang ke sini dikarenakan pacaarnya selingkuh dengan perempuan lain." kata Roxas.

"Aku sangat dekat dengan Roxas. Kalau saat aku sedang kesusahan atau bersedih, ia selalu menghiburku." kata Xion.

"Ia selalu ingin dipeluk saat ia sedang sedih. Entah oleh keluarganya atau sahabatnya. Namun saat itu..."

"Namine datang? Ia membanting piring itu karena kesal kau memeluk Xion. Saat ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang." kata Riku.

"Iya. Aku tahu." kata Roxas. Ia memandang Xion sesaat, lalu memandang Riku. "Aku harus minta maaf pada Namine dan menjelaskan semuanya baik-baik. Kuharap ia akan mengerti."

"Itu baru semangat." kata Riku mencoba menyemangati. Namun tiba-tiba...

"JEDARRRRRR!" kilatpun menyambar, menggelegar. Tak lebih dari 3 detik kemudian hujanpun turun.

"Hujan!" seru Roxas. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita harus cepat menemukan Namine! Dia bisa kehujanan di luar sana!"

"Tenang saja. Semuanya terkendali. Seorang sahabatmu disana sedang mencoba menenangkan Namine saat aku jalan ke sini." kata Riku. Roxas mengedipkan metanya beberapa kali, kebingungan namun ia mengangguk mengerti siapa yang dimaksud.

"Walau begitu, aku tak ingin Namine sakit. Kita harus cepat ke sana." kata Roxas. Xion dan Riku mengangguk. Mereka lalu keluar dari rumah mengikuti Riku yang membawa mereka pada Sora dan Namine. Saat mereka sedang berlari menuju tempat dimana Sora dan Namine berada, tak sengaja handphone Roxas terjatuh, dimana wallpaper handphone itu adalah Nina, yang masih secara offisial pacarnya Roxas.

"Itu Nina kan?" tanya Riku. Xion perlahan-lahan melihat lebih jelas siapa itu Nina.

"DIA!" seru Xion. Teriakannya itu mampu membuat telinga Roxas dan Riku tuli sesaat.

"Ada apa sih, Na! Telingaku bisa tuli tau!" seru Roxas.

"Dia! Anak perempuan itu!" serunya menunjuk Nina yang berada di handphone Roxas.

"Ada apa dengan Nina?" tanya Riku. Namun ia menyadari kenapa Xion menjerit begitu kerasnya. "Tunggu dulu, dia..."

"Iya Riku, iya! Anak perempuan itu, Nina, ia yang selingkuh dengan Angga!"

Keheningan tiba-tiba melanda. Selama hampir 10 detik mereka semua terdiam.

Sementara itu, Sora dan Namine duduk di atas jembatan. tak lama kemudian petir pun menggelegar dan hujanpun turun.

"Hujan..." kata Sora pada dirinya sendiri. Namine yang mendengarnya memandang Sora.

"Hari itu, hari ketika Kairi diculik, hujan turun dengan deras." kata Sora. Ia baru tersadar saat hujan membuat dirinya basah.

"Namine, lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk duduk." kata Sora. Namun sebelum ia berdiri ada suara sesuatu.

"Sora! Namine!" Sora dan Namine pun langsung melirik ke arah sisi lain jembatan dan melihat tiga orang berlari ditengah guyuran hujan. Mereka adalah Roxas, Riku, dan Xion. Mereka mulai mendekati Sora dan Namine. Saat mereka sampai, Namine langsung memasang wajah kesal dan cemburu, melihat Roxas datang bersama Xion.

"Ngapain kau ke sini? Kenapa kau bawa perempuan ini bersamamu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ingin ngasih penjelasan." kata Roxas. "Karna ini semua salah paham. Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan."

"Aku dengar..." kata Namine. Roxas lalu menjelaskan siapa itu Xion, apa yang terjadi saat itu, soal Angga dan Nina.

"Ja, jadi..." kata Namine terkejut, gembira, dan gugup. Terkejut karena kenyataan bahwa Xion adalah sepupunya Roxas, gembira karena akhirnya ia memiliki alasan agar Roxas secepatnya memutuskan Nina, dan gugup karena ia ingin meminta maaf pada Roxas karena telah salah sangka padanya, tapi ia berpikir Roxas takkan memaafkannya.

"Iya. Xion adalah sepupunya Roxas, dan pacarnya Xion adalah Angga. Angga lalu selingkuh dengan Nina, yang secara offisial belum putus dengan Roxas. Sementara Roxas sendiri pacaran denganmu. Ini cinta segilima yang sulit dipahami!" kata Riku

"Jadi, ini semua, hanya salah paham aja?" tanya Sora. Roxas, Riku, dan Xion mengangguk. Roxas lalu berjalan mendekati Namine, Sora sendiri berjalan menuju Riku. Ia lalu mengambil handphone miliknya dan mulai menyetel lagu yang romantis.

'Dasar Sora..' pikir Roxas. Roxas lalu berdiri didepan Namine.

"Namine, maafkan aku..."

"Bukan, Xas. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." potong Namine sambil berlutut didepan Roxas. "Aku marah tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Tolong maafkan aku."

"Tidak Namine, jangan menangis." kata Roxas sambil berlutut didepan Namine dan memegang bahunya. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Akhirnya aku menyadari, seharusnya aku putuskan Nina sebelum aku memberikan cincin itu padamu. Karena, aku sangat mencintaimu, Namine." kata Roxas. Namine mengangkat kepalanya. Hampir semua pakaiannya basah kuyup. Matanya sembab karena air mata. Roxas tak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi, jadi ia memeluk Namine. Namine memeluknya balik dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Roxas. Mungkin dikarenakan takdir yang menyatukan mereka berdua, hujanpun berhenti, dan rembulanpun memberikan sinarnya pada kedua orang tersebut. Roxas merasakan dadanya kembali basah. Air mata Namine. Sesaat setelah itu, hujan itupun berhenti.

"Namine, jangan bersedih." kata Roxas, me_refer _pada kenapa ia menangis.

"Tidak, aku tidak bersedih..." kata Namine disela-sela tangisannya. Dia lalu memandang Roxas. Matanya masih sembab gara-gara tangisannya. "Aku menangis... karena... aku bahagia. Aku ingin... terus... seperti ini."

"Namine..." katanya lirih. Mata mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, Namine mulai tersenyum. Roxas mendapatkan pesannya, ia pun tersenyum juga. Tangan Roxas pun mulai mengelilingi leher Namine, dan sama dengan kebalikannya(walaupun agak susah karena badan Roxas yang JAUH lebih tinggi dari Namine). Setelah terkunci, kedua insan itu pun menutup mata. Wajah mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain. Semakin lama... semakin lama... semakin dekat... sampai...

"CUPP..."

"CTREK! CTREK! CTREK!"

Mereka berdua lalu melepaskan diri setelah mereka mendengar suara yang aneh. Mereka (kecuali Riku dan Xion yang tahu siapa pelakunya) mencari asal suara tersebut. Setelah 10 detik mencari...

"Hehehe... Lengkap sudah kumpulan foto pairing milikku."

Mereka memandang Sora. Sora baru menyadari ia dipandang oleh Roxas dan Namine.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sok innocent.

"SORAAAA!" seru Roxas dan Namine bersamaan.

"HUWAAA! KABURR!" serunya. Roxas dan Namine mengejar Sora, sehingga terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan anjing tersebut. Xion dan Riku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Hey, semua! Gue punya ide!" seru Riku.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Sora sambil berhenti. Inilah kesempatan untuk Namine dan Roxas. Roxas dengan cepat segera mengambil handphone Sora, lalu menghapus 1 foto tersebut.

"TIIIIDDAAAAAKKKK!" serunya, menarik rambut _spiky_-nya karena stres. Setelah ia memeriksa hanphonenya lagi, ia tersenyum lalu ia berjalan menuju Riku.

"Ada apa, Riku? Kau punya ide apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Aku punya ide untuk hubungan Xion dan Axel serta Roxas dan Nina." jawab Riku. Mereka lalu langsung berkumpul, mendengarkan ide yang Riku sampaikan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Riku.

"Kau bisa andalkan aku, Riku" kata Sora.

"Kau harus, karena kau adalah kuncinya." kata Roxas.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kita semua akan mencari informasi. Semua harus bekerja sama. Rapat selesai." kata Sora.

"Eh, Sora..." bisik Namine.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sora.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Namine. Sora mengkerutkan kening, namun matanya tiba-tiba melotot seperti mau keluar.

"NASI GORENGNYA!" teriaknya. Ia lalu berlari menuju tempat dimana ia dan Namine duduk, mengambil kantong kresek dan melihat isi didalamnya.

"Yahh... basah deh nasi gorengnya..." katanya setelah memeriksa nasi gorengnya.

"Gimana nih? Ibu gue pasti marah kalo tau nasi gorengnya ancur kaya gini..." lanjutnya.

"Emang seberapa marahnya ibu elu kalo tau nasi gorengnya ancur kayak gini?" tanya Roxas.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Sora...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Pendul! Berangkat jam 7 baru pulang jam 8 malem. Mana nasi gorengnya basah lagi gara-gara kehujanan. Kau ini! Masih untung tadi mama masak nasi dan masih ada mi rebus di rak. Sekalian ajakin temenmu keringin diri dulu, baru makan sama-sama." kata ibunya Sora ketika mendapati anaknya pulang malam, membawa nasi goreng yang dan beserta ia dan teman-temannya yang basah. Sedikit marah, cerewet, namun baik hati mengajak teman-temannya Sora untuk mengeringkan diri dan makan bersama.<p>

"Ibumu cerewet juga ya." kata Roxas.

"Sedikit galak..." kata Riku.

"Namun baik hati." lanjut Namine sambil tersenyum.

"Emang." kata Sora, santai.

* * *

><p>Nah, itu dia. chap terakhir dari <strong>Ada Apa Dengan Namine dan Roxas<strong>.

Sampai ketemu lagi di fic selanutnya!


End file.
